La bêtise
by Bluestars14
Summary: Stiles veux trouver un surnom a derek mais comment sa va ce terminer L'alcool et les hormones ne font pas de bonne chose ! OS Concours ! Pour la pages je l'avais écrit mais j'ai pas était retenu je voulais le partager avec vous !


Hello ! =)

Alors voila je vous poste un OS, pour un concours qui était préparer Par Cette page la ! Sterek

Couple: Sterek

Je voulais vous le partager. Un petit OS Imposer sur le fait que sa fasse deux page World. Vous pouvait me donner vos avis j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! =)

Un jeune hyperactif ce trouver avec presque toute la meute dans le salon, il était tous présent excepter Derek Bien sur son oncle ce trouver ici avec toute la petite troupe mais a l'écart sur les marche d'escalier en colimaçon. Avec un livre en main

Tout la meute arriver a bien s'entendre,avec les bouteille d'alcool qui se trouver sur la table basse. Erica et Boyd ce trouver sur l'un des fauteuils avachi l'un sur l'autre. Scott Allison et Lydia se trouver sur le canapé et Stiles ce trouver avec dans le fauteuils Isaac sur le rebord du fauteuil.

Isaac était en train de leur dire comment se passer leur journée avec derek. Comment il était avec eux. Vu que il n'était pas la autant en profiter. Pas mal de cadavre de bière ce trouver sur la table basse.

- Comment il est avec vous derek quand on n'est pas la ?

- Ba il n'est pas très bavard comme tu doit t'en douter me dit la belle blonde. On ne fait pas grand chose ensemble.

- Sa c'est du derek tout cracher répondit Isaac.

- Vous ne lui donner pas un surnom demanda stiles

- Heu non pas vraiment tu veux lui donner quoi comme surnom? répondit Boyd.

- Ha mais il y en a plein qui lui irons comme un gant !

- Le grand méchant loup déjà le premier a lui donner ensuite petit sucre d'orge ou alors encore mon petit cœur en sucre.

Tout le monde était en train de rigoler sur les surnom que notre chère stiles énuméra comme une grande liste.

- Ho mais oui le grand méchant loup te regard avec son regard d'alpha et te sort « Si tu ne te tais pas, je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents »

Stiles continua a l'imitée jusqu'a ce que les autres remarque l'arriver d'une certaine personne derrière lui. Quand il vu que il essayer de ne plus rigoler et d'être un peut sérieux. Il vit ce grand Alpha arrogant qui était tout aussi sexy, est qui n'avais personne. Dans la meute personne, n'était célibataire, pratiquement sauf lui et derek biensur. Mais il n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se retourna pour se tenir face a lui. Il lui fis un sourire peut être pour essayer de d'étendre la tension qui se fit entre lui est derek.

- Ha mon derekounet, te voilà on n'attendais plus que toi … lui dit stiles en s'éloignant de lui tout comme derek lui s'avancer.

- Ho Stiles alors comme sa je suis ton sucre d'orge et ton petit cœur en sucre ?

J'avais laisser mes bêta avec les autres, on former pratiquement une meute tous ensemble. Mais si je les avais laisser un peu seul, c'était pour calmer mon coter animal. Depuis un certain moments, j'en perds le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que mon ancres que j'avais choisie n'est plus le même a présent. Seule la colère arriver à me contrôler dans ma transformation. Depuis que je les connais tous, je connais des changement dans mon humeurs, mon quotidien. Après mettre calmer et une bonne promenade. Je rentré au loft. j'entendais des voix, des rires. Il n'était pas partis encore malgrès tout. J'arrivais au moment ou stiles avait du poser une question encore qui J'avais envie d'avoir la réponse des autres. « Vous ne lui donner pas de surnom? » voilà la question de Mr Stilinski ! « Heu non pas vraiment tu veux lui donner quoi comme surnom? » Sa c'était Boyd il n'était pas vraiment la personne qui pouvait trouver des surnom a quelqu'un . « Ha mais il y en a plein qui lui irons comme un gant ! Le grand méchant loup déjà le premier a lui donner ensuite petit sucre d'orge ou alors encore mon petit cœur en sucre. » La voix de Stiles quand il commença à donner toute une liste qui je pense devait rester dans sa tête. Mais sa voix m'attirer comme une sirène avec un humain qui écouterais sa chanson. Je me déplacer et tout le monde sauf lui me vis,il continuer toujours jusqu'à qu'il s'aperçoit que la meute m'avait vue. Il se retourna, nos regards ce croise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plus chaud. Son regards était différent, ces cheveux était un peu ébouriffer. J'avais l'impression que l'on était que tout les deux !

- Ha mon derekounet, te voilà on n'attendais plus que toi … lui dit stiles en s'éloignant de lui tout comme derek lui s'avancer.

Sa voix, douce mélodieuse, je l'écouter comme une berceuse. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, mais je lui répondit malgré tout, avec ma voix qui se trouvait être un peu grave.

_- Ho Stiles alors comme sa je suis ton sucre d'orge et ton petit cœur en sucre ? _

Je lui es couru après, il voulait m'échapper. Il se trouver derrière la table de la cuisine, il n'y avait que la table qui nous séparer. Il pris la sorti, on se retrouva dans l'escalier j'ai réussie a l'attrapée. Je l'ai plaquer contre le mur, je voulais le coincé contre le mur et moi. Il ne bougeait pas Nos regard se croise j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas seul a avoir très chaud quand on est près l'un a l'autre.

Je n'ai que une envie me jeter sur ces lèvres, et que nos corps se rapproche.

J'ai réussie à échapper aux griffes de notre cher alpha chéri, jusqu'au escalier. Il me rattrape est me plaque contre le mur. j'ai soudain un peu chaud et je suis un peu gêné. Nos regard ce croise, je me demande je le fait ou je le fait pas .

Après avoir rattraper mon chère petit stiles, je le plaque au murs. Il n'a pas l'air de détester sa, il a l'air d'aimer sa, si j'écoute ses battements de cœur irréguliers. j'ai que une envie prendre ses lèvres délicieuse pour y gouter. Mon corps, j'ai l'impression qu'il réagit a sa peau. j'ai chaud.

Mon corps réagit très positivement pour lui. Nos regards ce croise, il se pose une question c'est sur. La je fut sous le choc. Il avance son visages et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle sont douce un goût de douceur comme le caramel et un mélange d'alcool avec ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter !

j'approfondis le baiser, nos langue se touche, se mélange. Il a un goût irrésistible, je pense que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Mon corps me le fait comprendre aussi je devient un peu trop serrer dans mon Jean's Je pose mes mains au niveau de son visage. Je me sens bien avec lui.

Aller je fonce après tout ce n'est qu'un baiser, si il n'en veux pas. Il seras très bien commencer me refroidir. j'avance mon visage du siens, je sens mon cœur battre très rapidement. Ses lèvres sont douce, sucrée. Je sens ses mains sur mon visage je sens quelque chose au niveau de mes jambes. Une petite punition pour me petit loup chéri.

_- Derek …_

_- Stiles …_

_- Ferme les yeux s'il te plait._

Il accepte et les ferme doucement. Je le sens biens chaud, ma peau contre la siennes. Je descend ma mains de ses épaules, son torse et au niveau de la ceinture. Je l'entend gémir rien que le fait que j'arrive a la ceinture je n'ai pas encore descendu plus bas. Je sens sa respiration devenant plus lourd saccader ! Je pense que il va devoir attendre je ne couche jamais le premier soir. Je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue bien rouge, malgré le plaisir que je lui procure rien que au caresse sur sa peau.

Je me glisse sur le coter et commence a partir, derek a rouvert les yeux. Il me regarde, sont plaisirs et partie mais. Il a l'air grognon. Comment j'ai pue le laisser dans cette états la. Il n'avais cas me le dire que il m'aimer avant de le cacher.

- _STILES STILINSKI REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE._

_Voila Mon OS ! Est ce que cela vous a plus je pourrais vous en faire d'autres pour le plaisir un autres et en cous ... ! Laisser des reviews ! Please ! j'ai envie de savoir si vous avait aimer ! _


End file.
